A Friendly Conversation Between Childhood Friends
by Monaka Uta
Summary: Kyouya, you're getting soft."


**Author's Note:** This is a sad attempt of a KyouyaxOC fanfiction for my Humanities homework. Kyouya's OOC. I can't really make him in his character. All the grammar and spelling mistakes are my fault. This is unbata-ed.

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club is not mine.

* * *

**A Friendly Coversation of Childhood Friends**

By Monakauta

Xanilee Yazelle Lee walked blindly in the streets of Tokyo. She didn't ask her driver to fetch her up, she has so many things to think about. She really can't understand the people in her school. Being the daughter of a prominent family in Japan does not mean that she can't be normal right?

Her parents want her to study in the prestigious CLAMP Gakuen, Hyoutei Academy, Private Hakusen Academy and even coming back to Ouran Academy but she chooses Ashford Academy. She wanted to feel what a normal girl experience; crushes, shopping with friends, school festivals that have play on it, everything that a normal high school students do.

But then, being a child of a rich family, she's isolated to the rest of the class and her school. People talked behind her back; thinking that she doesn't belong in this public high school, that she wants to flaunt her money in their school etc. That's why she doesn't have friends. She's very lonely without friends.

She's thinking so deeply that she didn't notice a car stopped nearby.

"Yazelle, what were you thinking? Walking without a chaperon?"

"Oh Kyouya! I didn't see you."

"Yes you didn't see me because you're thinking so hard. It is unlikely you to think **that** hard."

"Shut up! I just want to walk and think about something."

"You know, you can think easily when you just hop in the car and I've drive you to your home."

"Using your charm once again huh? Thinking that it works to your costumers in Tamaki's bizarre Host Club in Ouran won't mean that it will work on me also."

She rode into Kyouya's car. Kyouya Ootori is Yazelle's childhood friend. Both of their parents are business partners and friends so they spend a lot of time together. He was like her best friend and even though he studies in Ouran, they always meet for about once every two weeks.

"I suggest that you transfer back to Ouran." Kyouya broke the uncomfortable silence that surrounds the whole car.

"I won't." She answered

"Why? Because you wanted to what know what?" Kyouya asked nonchalantly.

"I want to experience what a normal person experience. But they didn't accept me."

"Because they think that you're just a snobby rich girl that would just flaunt out your money to them? You're actually affected in what they were saying?"

"Yes! That's why I don't have friends there! I don't want to show them my money! I just want to feel normal. I'm tired of a rich child's life where your parents don't have time for you. I just want some friends."

"The answer to your problem is easy. Just be yourself, don't be insecure or you can just go back to Ouran. You know Yazelle, the people in your school needed time. It's really not normal that someone as big personality as you would study in their school. They were envious of your status. What I can suggest is that stop being uptight and show how bubbly Yazelle that Tamaki and I know. Don't think so much of what others say to you. We both know that you're seeking some female friends, that's why we didn't oppose this transfer thing but if you'll be thinking hard because of this rubbish, then we personally will abduct you from Ashford Academy and you'll be back in Ouran."

Yazelle thought of what Kyouya just said. He was right. She's too uptight, she keeps on thinking what other people might say and think of her. She forgot to show her true form. Yes she will be just Yazelle.

"You know Kyouya, maybe Tamaki's rubbing hard on you. You're getting soft. But yes you're correct. I just need to be myself. I am me and nothing can change that. Thanks. It is a great help."

"Now you are charge with ¥1000 for that advice Ms. Lee. I expect the pay sometime soon."

"You know Kyouya, even though we are not in the same school, I know some things would never change."


End file.
